


Here Comes July

by sourxmiruku



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, post-EATM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourxmiruku/pseuds/sourxmiruku
Summary: The idea was to produce a line of phenomenal individuals that will continue to provide success for the Numeros.However, when the Numeros failed in their latest mission to take control of MATA and their mastermind, Uno, had been killed in the initial blast, it was up to Rizwan and Dos to deal with the aftermath of their former leader's greatest plan.
Relationships: Dos (Ejen Ali)/Rizwan bin Maliq
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Here Comes July

**Author's Note:**

> if you're up to a decent fic; this ain't it, chief.

Dos's head felt funny and off, all fuzzy and buzzing with sharp, throbbing pain, which made her brain bang against her skull. 

_Fuck, _she cursed. _Where am I? _____

____A few minutes ago, probably more, she's getting pulled by Jenny into a room. The rouge haired woman mentioned about having to tell her something, all the while blushing shyly. Dos went along with it until Jenny's lips twitched into a mischievious smirk, then Dos felt a blunt object hitting hard against the back of her head._ _ _ _

____Being well-trained and experienced in situtations similar to this, Dos ignored the creeping panic and instead focused on her surrounding. The first thing she noticed was that she is still in the underground hidden base where the Numeros are. She's lying on the floor in the training room, and near the entrance is a large two-sided mirror. She's being watched._ _ _ _

____Uno. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who is on the other side of the mirror. He is the only one who has the power to control what goes on in Numeros._ _ _ _

____What did they want from her?_ _ _ _

____The entrance door slides open and a man clad in black and white suit walks in. Rizwan looks around until his eyes caught hers, and he narrowed slightly. He seemed to be confused as well._ _ _ _

____Rizwan saunters towards Dos. "What's going on?" He asks.  
"I don't know." She replies, but she alters her stance by spreading her legs a little and steadies her arms at her sides. If anything happens, she's ready for a fight._ _ _ _

____"Calm down, Dos." A voice went out from a speaker. It belonged to Uno. "There will be no duelling today."_ _ _ _

____Dos relaxed and stand up straight. If they aren't here for a fight, then what is the purpose? A sickening feeling appear in the pit of her stomach._ _ _ _

____"Rizwan is a brilliant student I have ever come across, and he has acquired many experiences and developed critical skill that is important for an agent. He has been hailed as the best MATA agent." Uno says. "On the other hand, Dos is a talented spy that has helped in executing missions. It's a feat that should be appraised for."_ _ _ _

____"Thus," Uno pauses to chuckle. "--Both of them will be excellent in producing spies of great quality."_ _ _ _

____Dos froze and her eyes fell back into her face. He breath caught in her throat, the blood from her face drained. "You..." She grips her knuckles, suddenly gaining strength._ _ _ _

____"Are you insane?!" She screeches. Fear and anger bubbling into her adrenaline, pounding through he brain, and she wonders if her brain might explode for the hit she had got earlier or from the words Uno had said._ _ _ _

____She turns to Rizwan who has been silent. The man is so shocked he froze on the spot, his eyes never leaving the mirror and his mouth slightly agape._ _ _ _

____"You could just recruit a new member," Her voice filled the entire room. "-this takes way more time than you could have done!"_ _ _ _

____Dos never thought about searching for a partner while the Numeros is still pursuing to take over MATA. Having kids is totally out of the question, while she admits that she had longing eyes as she stared at couples having babies. But those aren't supposed to be done right now, out of her control and plan._ _ _ _

____The bastard merely chuckled. "I think I have done my part in explaining and you seemed to be unable to understand. Afterall, you should know your place, Dos." His words are dripping in venom, but it seem to make her blood rushing through her ears._ _ _ _

____"I'm not doing it!" Dos stared at the blank mirror, her jaw trembling with anger and her eyes ablaze. For the first time, Dos isn't submitting to Uno's will._ _ _ _

____There is an audible sigh throughout the room. "Fine. I have known this would happen."_ _ _ _

____Suddenly, Rizwan lets out a piercing scream that nearly ruptured her eardrums. Dos turns just in time to see the veins in Rizwan's face turn bright blue, similar to the color and glow of an azurium. Since his face is the only exposed skin, Dos can imagine the rest of the color slithering throughout his body. He held his head in his hands, his eyes closed shut in pain._ _ _ _

____Dos whips out her Shox Stix and went into defensive stance." Wh..What--" Before she could finish her sentence, Rizwan grabbed the weapon from her hands in fluid motion. He snapped the sticks in his fist before tossing to his side._ _ _ _

____"What's wrong with you?!" She shrieked._ _ _ _

____However, she can feel her own spirit splintering as he watched Rizwan shake. His eyes are shining light blue, and they were filled with fear and confusion. "I..I can't control myself." He trembles, looking straight into her._ _ _ _

____Her mind could barely register when body slams to the floor and the back of her head throbs painfully. Rizwan is pinning her arms over her head, his body hovering close to hers. Her head is spinning with the sudden impact until she felt fear coursing throughout her body._ _ _ _

____"Get the fuck off me!" She thrashed her body, trying to wriggle her wrists free but Rizwan's grip merely tightened. "LET ME GO!!"_ _ _ _

____When she looked up, Rizwan's eyes were swimming with guilt. His jaw is clenched, his arms shakes as he try to take control over his body. He's unable to stop himself, whatever Uno gave him had made me act against his will. Betrayal, guilt, fear, she could almost see herself when she looks into him. "I'm-" He croaks. "I'm sorry."  
Realization dawned on her. Her body stopped fighting. She can't escape this, neither does Rizwan. Stopping her voice from shaking, her eyes looking anywhere else but him. _ _ _ _

____"Just get on with it." Her words came out as a whisper._ _ _ _

____Rizwan's eyes widened before his hands began to unzip her jacket. Noticing her hands were bound above her head, he let it go and the jacked slid off easily. Even with her free arms, she couldn't submit to the idea of struggling herself free. There's no freedom in Numeros, why would she even fight for it._ _ _ _

____His fingers hooked at the end of her pink sweater, her breath hitched, and just like the jacket it went off and tossed in a heap. Dos placed her arm over her closed eyes, unable to have the courage to see what will happen next. She never went through this, which is quite logical, since she has devoted her life to become Uno's spy._ _ _ _

____When his gloved hands left her body, she wondered briefly but never let herself watch. She could hear Rizwan's armor suit being undone and the rustle of his long sleeved shirt. He does this quickly, like he's the one eager to do this. But Dos understands, Uno is very impatient with things that aren't directly about overthrowing MATA. This is Uno's doing, not the man above her._ _ _ _

____Her body jump in a startle as his fingers touched her skin. His fingers felt warm compared to hers, and she could feel herself burning under his touch. She wished it literally went aflame, the fire consuming her body and leaving nothing but ashes behind. Death sounds like an overdue break for her. But she doesn't want this, but she has to do it._ _ _ _

____The hands trailed lower down her stomach, yanking at her pants and setting them free. Her panties went along with the pants, and she knew this because she could feel the air in the room throughout her body.  
_This is it, _Dos thought, biting her lips._ _ _ _ __

____Rizwan spits onto something, Dos is unsure, but then she felt something wet touching her dry cunt, and yelped. A finger slicked with spit slides itself against her, running along the length of her slit, parting her plump lips, and she couldn't hold back the tiniest of moans when he touched her clitoris. She never touched herself and the new sensation came hitting her hard._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry." Rizwan muttered again. He must have mistaken it for pain. Dos pressed her thighs together hard, trying to stop Rizwan's hand, but he pressed harder, pushing her clit back and forth until Dos couldn't help groaning and rocking a little in his hand._ _ _ _

____She never experienced any sexual encounter, let alone feel aroused. Her difficult life living in the outskirts of Cyberaya during childhood has never made her think outside survival. It didn't help that she spent her adulthood working for Uno. The stimulation is entirely new to her and she could feel something warm and wet running down her ass._ _ _ _

____Rizwan squeezed her mound in his hand and use the other hand to hold her waist. He couldn't lean to her ear and instead whispered, "Be prepared," but it probably went unheard by Dos who is overwhelmed by the newly discovered sensations._ _ _ _

____She let out a small shriek of pleasure when he pushed one finger inside her. She never had anything in there and it felt so new, so strange, so-  
Rizwan let out a string of apologies, the repeated 'sorry, sorry, sorry' in her ears as she shuddered and clenched her pussy to ride out her orgasm. She didn't hear when Rizwan unzips his pants until she felt something blunt touching her clit. She could feel warm breath against her skin. Her eyes immiediatly fly open. _ _ _ _

____The man hovering above her, face merely inches from hers, his icy blue eyes and vein covered skin close to her proximity. Dos could see his muscles ripple in each movement as he bends her knees and placed himself between her. He forced her legs wide open and she sees the self-accusation in his face. The hands on her waist trembled. She knew what is bound to happen._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry." He punctuated one last time before slaming his hips onto her. Forcing his dick where it wouldn't fit, it didn't surprise him when Dos screamed in pain and dug her nails into his shoulder._ _ _ _

____Dos is a virgin, it's telltale sign when he first touched her down there. He hoped she wasn't, he didn't want to be the one taking her virginity. In return, she is his own first. Not that he minded, but the overwhelming regret he felt for taking away the privilege of a man that deserved her better is eating away at his heart. This is _not _an arousing situation for him, he liked his women willing. Rizwan had helped, or by other meaning being directed, to arouse Dos so she could be slick and ready for him. However, the man who is controlling him hasn't thought about aiding her to adjust. It's evident when as soon as he is buried deep inside her to the hilt, he is quickly being pulled out and then pushed inside.___ _ _ _

______He continuosly ploughed inside Dos, as he watched her from above, even his eyes couldn't be closed at his will. Dos's whimpers had turned into outright sobs, and her body was going limp in his hands. Her hands slipped from his shoulders to the floor around her. Holding Dos's shaking hips as steady as he could, Rizwan thrust into Dos over and over and over again, his throat tightening._ _ _ _ _ _

______The pain for Dos is unbearable. Worse than being caught in a blast. Even worse than slashed with azurium blades. The burning, throbbing pain is undescribable, the slick that accumulated earlier couldn't help the intrusion she's feeling. It's bigger and longer than Rizwan's finger, like a blunt knife slicing her insides. She felt like being ripped into two. At one point, her cries subsided and her eyes stared into the mirror as her body standing up. She couldn't see anyone through the blank mirror, only a reflection of herself. She turned to look at the heap of bodies on the floor. A woman in flowing black hair with purple highlights has a dead look in her eyes, spiritless as the body above her thrust mercilessly into her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt nothing as she watched this, felt nothing when she recognized the woman's face, not even when the man spoke her name through a strained voice and apologized for his animalistic behaviour. The man reached it's peak when his movement grew slower and deeper. His hips snapped into the woman below and with a guttural groan, he emptied himself inside her and stayed still for several minutes. Dos watched them silently until she felt something wet landed on her damp cheek that she returned to her senses._ _ _ _ _ _

______She's lying on the floor, something hot and thick oozing out of her and a throbbing pain that dulled for a moment because when she looked up at Rizwan, he's crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rizwan's eyes has returned to its normal shade of brown, his skin no longer showing blue colored veins. The look from his face matched the sinking feeling she's having._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes stared from the tears that rolled down his cheeks and lingered at his trembling lips. The world turned darker and darker and the last thing she heard was a door sliding open and Rizwan's incessant sobs._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
